Soundwave (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer and one of Megatron's staunchest supporters, doesn't just master the frequencies that carry information across our planet, he revels in them. Stationed high in the upper atmosphere and capable of processing millions of data streams at once, he is fully capable of taking over communications on a planetary scale. Whether he uses this to direct civilization or destroy it remains to be seen. Soundwave has two extremely powerful weapons: his spread of Sonic Cannons... and Megatron. If any Decepticon crosses him, he does not hesitate to send a full record of said Decepticon's failures to Megatron, almost certainly ensuring an untimely demise. His lofty position has made Starscream suspicious, so Soundwave has his minion Ravage keep an eye on the Air Commander if he gets out of hand. Soundwave is also nearly defenseless in space, as his devastating Sonic Cannons only work within the atmosphere Fiction ''Transformers/Marvel'' Stop Motions :Voice actor: Nightslash12345 (English, Earth Protectors), CountRamsely (English) Soundwave was at Space Near Earth when he Found a satellite, He Heard a Conversation with Optimus Prime and Peter Burns, They Revealed the Locations of the Allspark Shards and that one boy have the Shards, Then he Sents the Decepticons to Search for the Allsparks that the Autobots have, jsut in case they fail, Sideways then Sents Soundwave Minions Brushguard and Death Stalker to Hunt down The Boy, Horever both Plans Failed and after the Decepticons Attacked NEST and the Megatron clone was Defeated, He Remained attached to the satellite, He Then Uses it for hack thru a NEST Security Camera, And He Sees the Megatron Clone Alive and well But Tied, He then Tells All Decepticons about the Cloen Survival and Sents Some Decepticons on Earth To Free Him, Horever Soundwave Himself then Goes to the Mission too and Goes to Free the Clone, after the Clone was Freed, he erased optimus Memorys about the Fallen, the Primes, the Harvester and the Matrix and Leaves NEST ''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen Starscream'' Novelization ''Transformers: Attack in Christmas'' Novelization ''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' Novelization ''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen Bumblebee'' Novelization ''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen Moonracer'' Novelization ''Transformers New House'' Web Comic Autobot Jazz Was on the Set of eagc7 New Stop Motion when He Decided To Interview The Series Main Villian Soundwave, he Asked Soundwave About his Role has the Villian, Soundwave was Happy About it! and Sayed that the Script was Pretty Darn Good, But he have to Film to the Final Battle and Left Relationships The Relationships that the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Class Toys *'Soundwave' (Deluxe, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RD-04 **''Accessories:'' 1 Ravage missile :Part of the initial Movie Preview wave, Soundwave is a Triple Changer, transforming into a satellite and a Cybertron jet, which are not exactly what could be described as "distinct" from one another. In all three modes, Soundwave features a spring-loaded missile launcher which fires a missile intended to resemble Ravage, in reference to the scene in the film in which he launches the feline fiend down at Earth. In his (rather stocky) robot mode, Soundwave has blue light piping in his visor, but it is disabled, having been painted over in red; his other modes feature a second, armored version of his face, which is stored on the back of his robot mode. Probably to avoid giving the toy a very obviously two-headed robot mode, the alternate face lacks any paint details, and has an unpainted blue visor. Soundwave features numerous red and gold paint applications which are very cleverly and subtly positioned around his body to replicate similarly-colored and -positioned details on the original Soundwave toy. :The configuration for the satellite mode depicted in the toy's instructions is not the way Soundwave appears in the film, featuring a different angling for the panels on his shoulders. It's not a big change, but transforming the toy in accordance with his movie appearance does help to distinguish the jet from the satellite a little, since otherwise, virtually the only difference is in the positioning of the large panel "wings". :This Toy was Used has Soundwave in Earth Protectors Trivia *Soundwave have 2 Set of Voices In his Robot Mode he have a Vocoded Voice and While in Jet/Satellite Mode he Have his Movie Non-Vocoded Voice, wagc7 confirmed that After he was ROTF he thought that it would be cool if soudnwave had his G1 Vocoded vocie in robot mode while he had his Dr Claw Voice in Jet Mode, So he Decided to Put that Idea in the Stop Motion, He gaev an Explanation of why he haev 2 sets of Voice, eagc7 sayed that soundwave Vocal Prossecors Were Damaged at some point in his Life, But the Decepticons are Working in a way to repair it Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons